FA: Early in the morning
by falling into heaven
Summary: All they wanted was a lie in. And Stella wants answers...


Shalom. Okay, so I know it's been FOREVER, but I've been busy. But my updating will improve, honest!

Enjoy this, you get some Danny and Stella fun.

Anna :)

Disclaimer: On a side note, I danced round my kitchen to Hanson the other day. So this isn't really a disclaimer at all...

* * *

_The telephone is singing  
Ringing its too early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't need to we got everything  
We need right here  
And everything we need is enough  
Just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow_

________________________________________________________________________

Flack woke up, glancing at the dark blue curtains in front of him. For a moment, he didn't recognise where he was. He was sure that his curtains were some sort of beige colour, and blocked the light out a hell of a lot better than these did. Plus, his bed didn't face the window.

What the hell was going on?

Then he realised he was only dressed in his boxers, and Jess was asleep, half laid on top of him, one leg hooked round his. He was pleasantly surprised to see she was only in a set of skimpy lace underwear, when the events of last night came flooding back to him.

After their drinks at Finn's, Angell had laced her fingers through his, and lead him back to her apartment. It was in a suitably messy state as he walked in, and she had blushed, told him his place was worse to which he'd merely replied 'only 'cos you leave your shit lying around'. That had earned him a smack upside the head, which she kissed immediatley. Don had wrapped his arms round Jess' slender waist, pulling her flush against him, and proceeded to kiss her until she was battling to stay concious.

By eleven thirty, they had both grown fed up of old Friends re-runs, and Flack reluctantly sat up, and Jess made a disgruntled sound as her spot laying on top of her boyfriend was disturbed. "Bed." He had told her.

She sighed, and stood up. He'd struggled to keep his thoughts to a PG-13 level as Angell stripped off her clothing, and stood before him in not very much at all. That was to say, the least he'd ever seen her in, discounting the whole fiasco of the shower incident that time. She'd blushed, figuring he didn't like what he saw. This thought was diminished as he traced his hands down her sides so they rested on her hips, and kissed her deeply. Then, forcing himself to hold back, as he remembered the traumas Jess had gone through.

He finished undressing and crawled into bed, patting the spot beside him. "C'mon. We might have the day off tomorrow but we're the first two on-call. And you know headquarters like ruining my days off with murders."

She chuckled. "Well God forbid a murder gets committed and they assign a first-grade Detective to the case!"

"Aw, shuddup!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Mornin'," he greeted her with a smile as Jess opened her eyes.

Her head quickly flopped back down onto his chest as she realised it was still morning. "God. Let me sleep."

"Nope. I'm thinking... Central Park?" Flack mused.

"Fine, but gimme ten more minutes to come round. I hate mornings."

"I'd noticed." Flack slid out of the bed and hunted in the kitchen for the coffee. He could swear she moved it every time he came over, just to confuse him. When he finally located the mugs in a cupboard next to an open packet of rice and the coffee with the tinned soup, he set about making coffee, his eyes drifting to the whisky and Irish cream sat on Jess' worksurface, unable to stop the grin on his face as he considered that those two drinks were one of the reasons they were together. Both had a taste for good Irish coffee, and regular drinking sessions of the said beverage had resulted in them growing that much closer.

When he finished, he glanced up to see Angell leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom, dressed in only his pale green shirt. Her hair tumbled round her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with fun. "Wow. I get up and there's a hot half naked guy in my kitchen."

"I wake up and there's a hot half-naked girl layed half-across me. Go figure." He ducked as she threw a magazine at his head. "Hey!"

Jess tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a smile creeping across her face. "Well, at least-"

Flack grimaced as his cell phone began to ring. "Man. Sorry." He picked it up, pressing it to his ear as Angell wrapped her arms tightly round his waist. "Flack." Don stroked Jess' hair as he spoke. "Hey, Danno. Mhmm. Is there no-one else? Um... no, I'm not at my place. Just... I'll drive myself, okay?" Suddenly, he glanced down at his girlfriend, blushing. "Yeah, I'll bring her. Aw, shuddup."

"What was that all about?" She asked quickly.

"Man's been found dead at his apartment on the Upper East Side. Danny said to bring you. It sounds like a big case."

She nodded, pulling off his shirt and handing it back to him. "There. And what're you gonna do if Stella notices? I'm pretty sure she will."

"I'm gonna tell her to mind her own," he replied with a smirk.

________________________________________________________________________

"Flack!"

The two Detectives whirled round as Stella and Danny approached them. "Yeah?"

"Those are the same clothes you were wearing yesterday." Stella informed him gravely.

He remained silent.

"That means you're either a total slob - which I doubt, or you didn't go home last night."

"Angell!" Jess spun round as Scagnetti called her, relieved.

"Coming!"

Flack cursed her silently for leaving him to deal with Messer's smugness and Stella's curiosity on his own. "God, you guys. So maybe I'm with someone. Maybe I stayed at her place. So what?"

"Jeez, another one of your bimbos." Stella rolled her eyes. "I wonder how long she'll last..."

Danny snorted, but not, as Stella thought, at Don. At the thought of Jess as a bimbo. It was comical to think of the tough cop in one of the slutty getups of the girls Flack used to go for before she got him wrapped around her finger.

"For what it's worth, I am not getting laid. Not that it's anything to do with you two, but whatever. And she is _not _a bimbo." Flack looked almost defiant as he informed them of the facts that under any normal situation he wouldn't of dreamed of revealing. But a Bonasera interrogation was not a normal situation.

Danny's eyebrows shot up at that information, but he didn't say a thing.

Stella was not so courteous. "You're with a girl... you must have been with her a while... you stayed at her place... you're not having sex... and you're still together? Who are you and what did you do with my girl-hopping friend?"

Don smiled. "I grew up."

Danny nodded gravely. "You're damned right about that."

Flack walked away, nearer to Jess. Though he was going past her to interview a suspect, he allowed his hand to brush her waist, trying not to draw attraction to them.

Stella's eyes narrowed as she saw Jess' smile widen slightly. Something was going on, and she was determined to find out what it was...  
________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well, you knew Stella would be curious. I also promise something bordering on 'M' soonish, if you get my drift...

Once I'm back at school, updates SHALL improve. Right now, they suck. Ah well.

E/N: Hey! Sarah here! Yes, the late update is actually my fault. Lacy's got stories and I have my own and school started and I hurt my wrist and I was sick (in that order) and I just haven't gotten around to Anna (I'm SORRY! *hug*) Anyway, 'nough 'bout me, I love the story! And, I like bordering 'M' stories. Written two of 'em actually. :D LOVE YOU GUYS!! Kisses~Sarah

A/N: No worries, Srah. Thanks for this, and hope your wrist's better! *hugs back* REVIEW, folks!


End file.
